


Welcome Home

by KylaGalaxyWorld



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylaGalaxyWorld/pseuds/KylaGalaxyWorld
Summary: Keith comes home from a mission to find his boyfriend, who has been waiting all this time.





	Welcome Home

The sky was a mixture of a galaxy, the colours merging into each other, painting the whole farm in rays of purple and orange. Keith was breathtaken by the sight in front of him.  
He stepped out from his shuttle and breathed in the scent of multiple fruits and flowers. It was quiet, just how Keith liked it. 

He approached the farmhouse, he steps making him shake with anticipation. It has been four months since he last saw the love of his life. Lance was suffering so much after the passing of Allura, so Keith decided to help Lance come out of his shell. Add on the fact that after a heated argument in a storm, followed by shouting out confessions, Keith had the man of his dreams in his arms, kisses being passed back and forth until they both could no longer breathe. Keith smiled to himself at the thought of their first kiss. Now it has been three years since that storm, and Keith was as happier as ever. 

He pressed a hand against the old, wooden door, hands shaking at the thought of scooping Lance up in his arms, kissing him like there was nothing else he could live on. Pushing on the door, he entered, expecting a happy yell of his name followed by his arms full of his boyfriend. What he got instead, make his heart stop and a gasp escape his lips.

There, in the hallways, down on one knee with a red box in his hands, was Lance. The man who had taken Keith's breath away once again. Keith couldn't help the soft sob that escapes his lips, one hand pressing against his mouth, the other still pressed against the door.

"Keith, the love of my life," Lance started, tears already falling down his cheeks. "You have helped me gain so much more then I could have ever done on my own. You've been with me through everything, even if your mullet is still terrible." Keith opened his mouth to protest but decided against it. He let Lance continue. "You and your stubbornness decided not to let me dwell on what I lost. You helped me see all the things I've gained through the years of being a paladin. I even gained your heart. You've given me so much Keith, and I can't thank you for everything you've given me. Keith, my love, will you make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?"

Keith started bawling, the moment the box was opened, revealing a golden band, with a ruby placed in the centre. He fell to his knees, circling his arms around the man he loves. "YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!!!" He shakes with his sobs, yet his smile stretches across his face. 

Lance chuckled, pulling Keith as close as possible. Whilst Keith sobbed into his shoulder, he placed the ring on Keith's left ring finger, a perfect match to his milky white skin. "Did I surprise you darling?" Keith nodded into his shoulder before shoving him gently.

"You jerk! I wanted to surprise you! Yet there you go and propose to me in the most Lance-way possible!" Keith smiled, the tears dry but his purple eyes shined with happiness.

"Looks like I was one step ahead of you this time. Besides, it's about time I one-up you." Lance chuckled and pulled Keith into a long, passionate kiss.

The sky was black, stars shining brightly as the couple below celebrated a new step in their lives. 

"Welcome home Keith."


End file.
